


Sana and Momo's Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Break-Up

by hunny_whip



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Post-Break Up, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Or, why you shouldn't break up with the love of your life in the first place.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Sana and Momo's Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Break-Up

It had been about a week since the break up and Sana was a little nervous to see Momo again which was odd because up until then it had been the smoothest break-up she has ever had. They communicated effectively and agreed that they were still best friends and wanted to continue that friendship no matter what.

She had seen her a few times since then of course to give back all their things (which may have resulted in a small argument about a favorite shirt) and they still texted but this was the first time that they were just hanging out as friends, getting coffee as normal friends do.

Thankfully Jeongyeon was there as a buffer. 

A very unwilling buffer.

“What’s this?” she said as Sana handed them both little Tupperware containers.

“Banana bread, I made extra.”

“I hate banana bread,” before Jeongyeon’s eyebrow could even reach her hairline Momo had taken the container from her hand,

“Yay more for me! I love it- thanks Sattang!” Sana smiled at her gratitude. In truth, she knew Jeongyeon hated it but she didn’t want to seem like she was playing favorites anymore, _or_ act like a girlfriend. 

Coffee went exceptionally well and wasn’t awkward at all...until Momo got up to leave and dropped a quick peck on Sana's lips while the other girl blushed underneath her. It took a couple seconds for Momo to register her mistake and pretty soon their embarrassed expressions matched,

“U-um, sorry. Habit,” she chuckled awkwardly.

“It’s fine,” Sana whispered quietly and then Momo waved gracelessly before running out the door.

“So you guys are.... _definitely_ broken up?” Jeongyeon asked. She was confused when they announced the dissolution of their annoyingly perfect relationship and she was confused now a week after the alleged break-up.

“Yes, definitely. It was just a little slip up, nothing to worry about.”

“Right of course, because you _totally_ don’t still have feelings for each other.”

“Of course we still have feelings for each other! It’s not like that’s going to go away overnight. But this is for the best, it was a mutual decision, she’s going on tour, I’m moving to a different country. Better to break up now and still be good friends then to have a messy one later and end up resenting each other.”

Jeongyeon kept her mouth shut. Trying to get her stubborn friend to see the holes in her plan would surely just make her upset. Better to leave it alone and let them figure it out for themselves. 

* * *

Coming to Momo’s apartment was harder than she thought it would be. Before two weeks ago she spent almost every night here- it was more of a home than her own. Even though there wouldn’t be a toothbrush waiting for her part of her still felt like she belonged there. 

This particular night she was even more reluctant to go, the tolls of their separation hit her in ways she foolishly didn’t anticipate. But she had made an agreement with her friends and she didn’t want to be a flake over something so....personal. 

She brought out her keys to unlock the door before she realized she didn’t have one anymore and she knocked instead. Momo greeted her with a hug and a smile and Sana did her best not to linger.

“Mina and Dahyun aren’t here yet?” 

“Oh, they actually cancelled.”

“And you couldn’t have told me that before I got here?” Sana snapped, uncharacteristically prickly.

“Geez sorry, I just found out. Why, do you have somewhere better to be?” Sana exhaled frustratedly,

“No, I’m sorry. I’m just a little....stressed.”

“And mean,” she pouted, “You don’t have to hang out with me if you don’t want to, it’s not like you’re obligated to anymore.”

“Momo, don’t do that. You know I was never obligated.”

“I know...it’s just still weird.”

“Tell me about it,” Sana exasperated. Weird didn’t even _begin_ to cover it. In truth she almost cancelled tonight but she desperately wanted her and Momo to remain in each other’s lives even if their relationship didn’t work out, “I don’t want to fight. And I want to be here,” Momo’s expression softened slightly, all trace of hurt gone, “I-I mean, we’ve been talking about this movie forever. I’m dying to see it.”

“Yay! Okay, I’ll get the popcorn.”

“Okay can you put-“

“Sana, we dated for two years I didn’t forget the weird way you like your popcorn in two weeks,” she scoffed, “Give me a little credit.”

At the petulant, self-confident look on her face Sana got frustrated all over again and turned on her heel mumbling out,

“....it’s not weird.”

Over the sound of the microwave while Sana set up the TV, she yelled back,

“It is weird! No one puts lemon in their popcorn and no one brings a fresh one to the movies!! And now even though we’re not together anymore _I’m_ the one banned from the theater!!”

“It’s not my fault you whipped open your pocket knife and scared that lady.”

“TO CUT OPEN YOUR DUMB FRUIT.”

Sana smiled at the floor, _and I love you for doing that for me_. She caught her errant thought again, scolding herself. Embarrassed heat creeping back into her chest and through her bones as she attempted to rid herself of her nervous jitters and get settled in.

Sana was perched on one end of the couch and Momo overanalyzed her options:

_Obviously_ she couldn’t cuddle up next to her like she used to, there were boundaries now. Should she sit on the other side? No, that seemed _too_ distant, it’s not like they were strangers. Middle then? Crap, she hated sitting in the middle cushion, it was the least broken in. But at least it had the best angle and it was pretty neutral...

She sat in the middle and set the popcorn on the table before starting the movie.

“Blanket?” Momo offered a few minutes in.

“I’m hot.”

“You’re never hot.” PTSD like flashbacks of Sana’s cold feet pressing against her and sucking her warmth out invaded her mind.

“Well I _am_ right now.” Really, attitude again?

_Hot and cold is more like it_ , Momo thought to herself. She concentrated on the movie for ten minutes maybe, hyper aware of the other girl even though her inner mantra kept repeating ‘not my problem anymore.’

Then Sana started tapping her foot.

Afraid she would get her head bitten off again Momo tried to remain silent- but the incessant, impatient bouncing shook the whole _damn_ couch and before she could think about it Momo’s arm shot out. She placed a hand on her thigh to get her to physically stop, “Do you want to talk about what’s on your mind or are you going to keep pretending nothing is wrong?"

Sana’s eyes seemed to be glued to where her familiar touch was high on her leg, fingertips curled inwards. Her heart raced harder and she bit her lip as she let out an angry puff of air.

Then it clicked.

Momo had known her for four years, been in love with her for three and a half and dated her for two. She knew all of Sana’s emotions, all of her tells, and her secrets and her flaws.

She _especially_ knew when she was turned on. Sana wasn't just frustrated she was _sexually_ frustrated.

“I’ve been...lonely,” Sana squeaked out under her piercing gaze.

“Yeah...me too.” Momo slowly withdrew her hand only to fidget with it in her lap. Did she miss Sana? _Of course_ she did- the only reason she didn’t cry herself to sleep every night is because she somehow kept convincing herself that this was for the best and that _Sana_ wanted this.

“A-and It’s been really hard for me to... _you know_ without you. Like you know me better than I know myself. It's just a difficult adjustment," she looked so shy and cute. Momo could hardly believe this was the same woman who taught her how to buy and properly use a a strap-on _before_ they even started going out.

The first week Sana didn’t touch herself at all- mostly just trying to find a new normal after losing her other half. The second week her body ached with the same high libido it always had, especially since Momo had been so good at satisfying her needs. Seriously, she was praying her best orgasms weren’t behind her but she couldn’t be sure because Momo was the most attentive, spontaneous, skilled lover she had ever had. 

Their sex life was frequent and plentiful and Sana had gotten used to it. And now that she was gone... well, finding someone else made her feel nauseous, she tried to watch porn but she still couldn’t shake the guilt and every time she came close she’d get too in her head about how it didn’t feel half as good as when it was her girlfriend- _ex_ girlfriend doing the touching.

Momo bit her lip at the admission. The room starting to feel a bit stifling, her hands were red from how she wrung them. This was a _bad_ idea. Terrible idea-

“I mean...I don’t want you to be stressed or anything,” True. Seeing Sana so strung out and short-tempered made her upset and all she wanted to do was ease her worries, “Maybe I could, h-help you out?”

Sana throbbed in her seat at the offer, legs squeezed together so tight they were starting to tremble. 

“But we’re-“ Momo scooted closer before swiftly shifting to her knees and sitting on her lap. 

“Just this once Sattang? You look like you’re in pain,” her weight on her legs and that particular brand of cute and sexy was the last straw and Sana eagerly captured her lips. They moaned into each other at the feeling of home and Sana couldn’t take it anymore, grabbing Momo’s hand and shoving it down her sweats until she hit soaked flesh.

“ _Oh my god..._ ” she groaned in utter relief.

“No wonder you were so irritated, how long have you been like this baby?” 

The pet name and Momo’s breath on her lips gave her almost as much of a high as her fingers gently prodding into her.

“Try two weeks,” she grunted out. 

“When was the last time you went two weeks without my fingers in you, hmm?” For emphasis Momo fucked her that much harder, rotating her wrist in a way that made Sana gasp for air.

The answer was never since the time they began to sleep together and by the way she was squirming from the sheer magnitude of pleasure her body had felt the withdrawal.

Seeing that she wasn’t in any state to respond, Momo worked her pants down just enough to give her enough room to really slot in and out, three fingers penetrating deep and Sana's walls clung to every single glorious inch.

Momo had missed everything about her- the feel of her soft velvety folds, the smell of her arousal, the taste of her skin as she carved out reminders of her love on her neck. Sana had always been sensitive along her pulse point and feeling that Momo was leaving behind marks brought her even closer to coming. 

Her hips were begging for it now, thrusting to match her ceaseless rhythm. She felt like a love drunk, touch-starved madwoman and Momo’s ego was brimming with pride. She yanked up her shirt to fit a nipple into her mouth, muffled moan vibrating around it. With a rough bite and a few more powerful pumps Sana was whimpering out her name over and over again, pulling her close as her orgasm wracked through her body until she fell limp and practically immobile from the pure bliss that continued to wash over her.

When she finally slipped out of her Sana whined in protest. Watching through hooded eyes as Momo brought her hand to her lips, greedily licking up Sana’s essence that had coated her fingers- she didn’t care about post-break-up decorum any longer. As long as she was under her, she was still hers. While she could, Momo fell forward and hugged her with her whole frame, determined to be close to her as long as she could.

Then she heard Sana’s light sniffles by her ear. Tears started falling down and as Momo tried to wipe them away she realized she was crying too.

“I miss you so much,” Sana confessed before she could even ask, “I’m better with you- I miss everything about you. And everything about me when I’m with you.” The words should’ve made her feel good but all she felt was a heavy ache.

“T-then why are you leaving me?” her mouth turned downwards at the onslaught of emotions she had tried to suppress.

“Because you’re _leaving_ me. ‘ _New life, new experiences, new people,’_ ” she recounted, “You were so excited when you got on the tour. And I was so proud- I’ll _always_ be proud. But how are you going to enjoy yourself if I’m just an anchor weighing you down?”

“Sana,” she growled, a little angry now, “I meant like trying escargot and making new friends and life after college. I didn’t mean that I wanted to do all that without you. I know I can’t take you with me or ask you to put your life on hold but I’d be happy to call you from every single place I travel to and brag to everyone I meet about my amazing girlfriend who I couldn't wait to get home to. I just thought...you seemed so ready to start over in a different country. So ready to let me go.”

Sana’s arms squeezed tighter around her,

“Look at us, look at _me_. Does it look like I want to let you go? _Of course_ I don’t. If it were up to me you’d move in with me halfway across the world as soon as you could.” Momo regarded her with an anguished yet tentatively hopeful look.

“Y-you’ve never said that before. You’d really want me there with you?”

_Oh boy_. Sana started laughing- or still crying? Craughing,

“I want nothing more. I could never want anything more than you. _I love you_ , Momoring. I’m pretty convinced I’ll never love anyone as much as I love you.“ 

Momo looked at her with stars in her eyes- holding her like she was the World.

“I should have fought harder, sooner. I was a mess without you. I thought I’d never recover-“

“It was only two weeks-“

“It felt like the first two weeks of the rest of a sad, lonely life that I would spend pining after you.” Sana cupped her face in her hand, analyzing every favorite part about it for the hundredth time.

“How is it possible that you got more dramatic in that short amount of time?”

“Babe, we share one brain cell. I don’t know what you expected,” she chuckled, capturing her lips again in case she disappeared out from under her. It didn’t seem likely though. Sana smirked as her hands made their way down to the swell of Momo’s ass- yet another thing she _dearly_ missed.

“Well, at least the break was good for one thing. _I think_ I just had the best orgasm of my life.” They pressed flush against each other and skillfully, Momo finished what she had started and pulled her sweats off all the way, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt,

“Sounds like I’ve got a long time to make it second best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from a request on my tumblr samo-hime: Kinda long weird but could you do Samo breaking up and then realizing they were meant to be together? Like angsty fluff and I wouldn’t say no to like make up sex too idk if that’s too much I just love your writing


End file.
